Big Bad Wolf
by North Elffly
Summary: A series of one-shots throughout the game The Wolf Among Us. Bigby x Snow White.
1. The Cab

**Big Bad Wolf**

_Series of one-shots…maybe. Depends if I feel up to writing. Warning, this story will have quite a bit of sexual themes, so if you're easily offended I'd suggest leaving. This story is mainly focused on Bigby, and Snow White. And I'm going to just reference the game The Wolf Among Us, and not the actual Fables comics (I've never read the comics)._

_This first part takes place during Bigby and Snow White in the taxi cab during episode one._

* * *

This case was taking a toll on Snow very quickly, Bigby could tell. But he's confused just as she is. Why is there murdering now? And why leave the head behind? So many questions, very few answered. They were going to The Trip Trap see if the Woodsman was there, and see if he had any answers. As they got in the cab, Bigby was wondering how he was going to get Woody to cooperate. While he was thinking, Snow interrupted his thoughts.

"Every time when I think I'm getting a handle on what's going on…things just get more complicated" Bigby looked at her with intent. She looked back at him, with disappointing eyes. "It feels like we're a step behind,"

Bigby reassured her. "The Woodsman is the only we've got and he was one of the last people to see Faith alive. Getting some answers out of him will start to clear things up." He looked back onto the oncoming road.

She sighed and looked out the window. "I hope your right…"

They didn't talk much after until a few minutes later, Snow softly spoke Bigby's name. "Bigby…"

"Be honest with me. Who do you think did this?"

He never gave her answer. He didn't really know yet. It's too early in the investigation. He just gave her a shrug. It went silent again. He wondered what brought this on. It felt a little more awkward between them, then before. All they ever talk about is work-related, it might be nice if they talked more about their personal lives, but nothing really interesting came up in their lives. Just murdering.

"I wish that we could have one day where there wasn't any problems that required us to be there, and worry for it. This stress is getting to me. I don't eat as much, I have trouble sleeping…" Her voice started to break up.

Bigby consciously put his arm around her shoulders, awkwardly trying to comfort her. She started cry softly. "Snow, you ever think that you should take a break?"

"And leave you and Crane to deal with all the crimes that's happening? I couldn't do that to you. I'd do it to Crane though." She looked up at him with a slight smirk on her face, with eyes shining as the sky.

Snow flickered her eyes to his was thinking the same thing. All that Bigby could think of was how much he wanted to kiss her. _This isn't right; I should keep things professional between us. But I've wanted her for so long…_He flickered his eyes to her lips. It felt like it'd be a million years until their lips touch. But finally they met.

At first it was slow, and they moved their lips against each other. Snow reached up and grabbed onto the back of Bigby's neck. Snow released a small whimper as the pressure of his lips on hers increased. Bigby then unwrapped his arm around her to drag his hands down her arms to her waist. He then tipped her back so she was lying on the seats. Snow then opened her mouth and let Bigby's tongue glide over hers. _Bigby_. He couldn't contain himself, he then started to kiss down her neck, and lick and suck wherever his tongue could get to. Snow started gasping loudly, and grasped his head and motioned where she wanted him to kiss. Bigby began to unbutton her jacket to get a better access of what lay beneath her layers.

_Tap-tap-tap_

Bigby and Snow looked up to see that the cab driver was trying to get their attention. They've arrived at The Trip Trap. Bigby got up off of Snow, and cleared his throat as he fixed up his rattled hair. Snow was doing the same, and buttoning up her jacket with her face a tomato red. Bigby then got out of the car. Snow rolled the window down, "Um…maybe you should handle this one."

He turned back to her, "Yeah, no problem." He said while thinking about how their steamy kiss would've gone if it weren't for the taxi driver.

"And could you…um…please…be careful" Her eyes pleading to him.

He nodded. "You too."

He watched as the cab disappeared. Things are going to be a lot different.

He walked down the stairs into The Trip Trap. Only to be welcomed to Holly the bartender.

"What do you want, sheriff?" She said with a snarl.


	2. I Care Too

**Big Bad Wolf**

_Series of one-shots…maybe. Depends if I feel up to writing. Warning, this story will have quite a bit of sexual themes, so if you're easily offended I'd suggest leaving. This story is mainly focused on Bigby, and Snow White. And I'm going to just reference the game The Wolf Among Us, and not the actual Fables comics (I've never read the comics)._

* * *

This takes place where Snow comes back to find that Bigby is beating up the Woodsman/Tweedle. (Episode Two)

Snow couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought that Bigby was better than this. All she sees is Bigby landing hard punches on the Woodsman. At least Crane and Bluebeard were there. But they were just having Bigby to pick their sides, oppose to what he thought was right. He turned out to be wrong. Snow came storming in with an angry look on her face. "What's going on down here?!"

Bigby stared blankly at her. "Snow?"

"Come with me, Bigby!" Her voice sounded really deep. It's as if she almost tried to keep herself from screaming at him. They started walking back upstairs to the lobby. She still had that same expression on her face when she came through the door.

"What the hell was going on down there? Abusing a prisoner like that…"

He looked up at her with shameful eyes, almost sad. "I…thought you were dead, Snow"

"And that makes it okay?!" She shouted

He didn't say anything. She put her head against her head, like she had a migraine. She shook it off and headed towards the elevator. "I hope it was worth your time"

Bigby lifted up his hand, trying to get a hold on her but failed.

As they waited for the elevator, Bigby asked, "So, what's our next move?"

"I got a call from Toad, saying his son TJ found a body. I was going to call you but, I couldn't reach you. I couldn't reach anyone. So I took care of it myself." She explained.

They got in, and it turned very quiet after that. Bigby still couldn't grasp that Snow was alive. "I'm glad you're not dead. I don't think I could handle being around Crane all day. It's a wonder you can."

"I just barely make it through the day with him around. But I'm glad I'm not dead too. But I can't help but feel somewhat responsible. She looked just like me. What if someone was trying to kill me?"

Bigby never thought of this. But he doesn't want Snow to worry that she's got a target on her back. "I wouldn't worry about it Snow, if you just stay with me, it'd be no problem."

The elevator dinged, they got off on the floor, and continued down the hallway to the office. "I don't need to be looked after, Bigby!"

"I just want you to be careful. I almost lost you once-"He got cut off by Snow.

"I'm not yours to lose!" She shouted back at him.

His heart just got stabbed multiple times. He figured she saw the pain in his face. "I'm sorry. But you know I care for you too, Bigby. I don't want to lose you either. I know that we're not super close, but you're all I have." She put her hand on his shoulder.

What she did next, took him completely by surprise. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a long kiss, just a soft peck, on his scruffy cheek. She smiled at him, and headed towards the door, but Bigby grabbed her waist and pressed her against the wall. She gasped. She saw his eyes were turning colour. He pressed his mouth against hers, pushing her back even more. Snow was in shock, and clenched onto his muscly arms. Bigby then snuck his hand up to her neck and started rubbing it. Snow softly moaned as the kiss got steamier. _Wait what am I doing? Toad and TJ are waiting for us!_ Snow softly shoved Bigby away. She cleared her throat. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

She headed inside. He followed her. His eyes turned back to normal.


	3. Healing Process

**Big Bad Wolf**

_Series of one-shots…maybe. Depends if I feel up to writing. Warning, this story will have quite a bit of sexual themes, so if you're easily offended I'd suggest leaving. This story is mainly focused on Bigby, and Snow White. And I'm going to just reference the game The Wolf Among Us, and not the actual Fables comics (I've never read the comics)._

_Takes place right after Episode Three_.

* * *

Snow continued to stare at the cars as they left the alley. Who was this Bloody Mary? Why is Crane "property" as Mary put it to the Crooked Man? It explains who the Tweedle's were working for. Snow was glad, that Bigby didn't kill Tweedle Dum. It just would've been a shit show afterwards. She began to get her mind straight when she heard Bigby's loud groans. She felt like crying for seeing what he just went through, and how painful it must've been. She looked down at him with sad eyes; a single tear went down her cheek. Bigby then changed back into his human form, and the shotgun wounds looked even worse, not to mention the silver bullet wound Bloody Mary gave him was the worse out of all.

Bigby lie softly groaning, and saw that Snow was crying. He lifted up his arm that wasn't broken, and wiped the tear from off her face, and held it there. "Don't cry on my account."

Snow leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. "We have to get you to Dr. Swineheart." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and lifted him to his feet. He groaned loudly. "Take me to my place, and then call him."

Snow wasn't about to argue with him. She just wanted to get help.

* * *

As they got in the door, Bigby went for his chair, and slammed himself on it. Snow went to his phone, and called Dr. Swineheart, "Hello? Dr. Swineheart?...Yes this is Snow White calling…Please come over to Bigby's place…he's badly injured…Hurry please" She slammed the phone down, and rubbed her head.

"Snow, you can…" He stopped to catch his breath. "Go find that bitch, Bloody Mary!"

"And leave you? I'm staying here! And besides, she's just going to do the same thing to me. Or kill me." She shouted.

She was right. Bigby couldn't handle Snow dying because of him. "Why…Why did she want Crane?" She asked.

"Crane owed money to the Crooked Man" He said. "At the Tweedle's office, the file they had on him, said he owed a lot of money to him"

Snow nodded and walked over next to Bigby and crouched down and grabbed his hand, "When you-…When you were getting shot, I…I thought it was over for you. I can't describe how scared I was for you." Bigby tightened her hand. He was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door, it must be Swineheart.

_Knock-knock-knock_

Snow opened the door.

"Hello Miss White. What has Mr. Wolf gotten himself into this time?" He asked as he walked in to examine Bigby.

"He didn't get himself into…" Snow began. "He just got shot multiple times just because he refused to give Crane up. It's not his fault."

She watched as Swineheart look at his wounds, and could see that Bigby was watching her. "Um…how are we going to fix his broken bone?" She asked nervously.

"We're going to push it back in. It's the only way for it to heal quicker than normal. Perks of being a Fable I guess." Swineheart said. "Miss White I need you to keep him calm while I do this, as it will be quite painful."

She looked at Bigby with terrified eyes, as Bigby looked clam as ever. "C'mon over Snow" he said gruffly.

As she came over, she got on her knees beside the chair like before, and prepared for the worst. Swineheart began to push the bone down, and Bigby let out a very loud groan and pushed him away. Snow grabbed his arm, and turned his head to look at her, his eyes were turning yellow, so she smoothed back his hair as a way to get his mind of the pain. Swineheart did it again, and finally put the bone back into place. Bigby didn't make a sound that time; he just kept looking at Snow as she stroked his hair. Swineheart than began to wrap gauze around his arm, and it was simple as that. Now he just had to do his gun wounds which didn't take long. He put some ointment on them, wrapped his chest up with gauze and was done.

As Swineheart packed up he said, "He's lucky to be alive. But he won't be next time if he keeps going like this"

"I…I'll try to keep him under control" Snow said, as he headed for the door and left.

Snow looked back at Bigby and found him fast asleep. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She went over to him, and leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. But then she felt a hand on her waist. "I wasn't asleep, y'know. But thanks for that. Why don't you kiss me right here?" He pointed at his lips.

Snow was confused. Why was Bigby…? Oh, right. Swineheart gave him painkillers…This is awkward.

"Gimme a kiss, Snow!" He whined as he reached out for her.

"Bigby please, just rest" She said.

"Not until, I get a kiss." He pouted.

Snow stood there, contemplating, but Bigby had other plans, and reached up to cup her face, and brought her lips down onto his own. Snow knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself and leaned into the kiss. Suddenly, Bigby's lips went slack, and stopped moving. She pulled away to see that he was asleep…?

_What a night..._


	4. Big Bad Wolf

**Big Bad Wolf**

_Series of one-shots…maybe. Depends if I feel up to writing. Warning, this story will have quite a bit of sexual themes, so if you're easily offended I'd suggest leaving. This story is mainly focused on Bigby, and Snow White. And I'm going to just reference the game The Wolf Among Us, and not the actual Fables comics (I've never read the comics)._

* * *

Snow gets angry at Bigby's way of "getting answers"

Snow couldn't understand why Bigby can't control his anger. His job isn't to smack people around, it's to help. Sometimes she asks herself how he even got this job…but she wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but Bigby. But he needs to know that this isn't right. And poor TJ had to witness, him slapping his own father. It's like Bigby still wants to live up to his name, "Big Bad Wolf".

Snow shouted at him to stop. But the way he glared at her was different. Bigby looked at her the same way he did with Toad, with angry eyes. Snow was a little freaked, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Can't say the same thing for Toad though. After we left Snow broke the silence, she had an angry look on her face, "I gotta say Bigby, and I feel pretty pissed that you did that to Toad,"

Bigby didn't seem to care in the slightest. He just got one of his crappy cheap brands Huff N' Puff cigarettes out and started smoking. He didn't say anything. Snow just about lost her patience at this point. She grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and stepped on it. His face showed a mix of pissed off and confused. She got his attention now.

"Snow, I'm going to pretend that didn't happen," He grabbed for another cigarette.

She put her hand on his harm. She thought she might hurt him from how hard she was clutching, but not much could hurt him. "Do you want people to think you're still the Big Bad Wolf? Because so far you've been an asshole to everyone you've come across" She shouted.

"Well I've never been an asshole to you." He said quietly.

Snow looked at him sternly, "Yeah, why is that?"

He just shrugged. Snow was just boiling at this point; it's like dealing with a child. "You sometimes make this job so much harder than it really is. Y'know that? Sometimes I even wonder how you got this job!"

Bigby's face was angry now. His brows and lines on his face started bunching up. He started walking up to Snow, but she saw the look on his face, and backed up until she hit the wall of the building. Her breath quickened. _He wouldn't hurt me…right?_

He brought his lips down to her ear, and growled, "Do you want the Big Bad Wolf to come out?"

She didn't answer, but when he lifted his head up she saw his eyes were a tint of yellow. He said something that she couldn't process due to the fact his lips were upon her own. Even though he was roughly kissing her, his lips were surprisingly soft. She wound his arms around her neck and pressed herself against him. Snow didn't think of anything else. Not Toad. Not the murderer. Just Bigby's lips. She then felt Bigby's hands slide up and down her waist, giving her a tingling sensation. Oh this was bliss. Bigby then pulled his lips away, only to drag them down her neck.

"Oi!"

They both broke apart, to find Toad staring angrily at them.

"Can you two please go fuck somewhere else?!" He shouted.

Snow's face turned a bright red, but Bigby gave Toad the finger and told him off. He then looked back at Snow giving her a happy smile.

"Sorry, I had to do that to you. The Big Bad Wolf really was about to come out, so I needed something to calm myself down." He explained.

Snow just thought to herself, _sure._

"Do you want to split a cab?"

"Umm…sure." She said, still feeling a little dizzy from their kiss.

She could still feel the trail of his lips going down her neck wishing Toad never interrupted them.

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. Glad you like this. Sorry if this was a weird chapter or whatever but I wanted to give you all something to read. Next chapter will contain drunk Bigby and Snow!_**


	5. Touch

**Big Bad Wolf**

_Series of one-shots…maybe. Depends if I feel up to writing. Warning, this story will have quite a bit of sexual themes, so if you're easily offended I'd suggest leaving. This story is mainly focused on Bigby, and Snow White. And I'm going to just reference the game The Wolf Among Us, and not the actual Fables comics (I've never read the comics)._

_Snow and Bigby get drunk…_

* * *

Snow was sitting in her apartment, contemplating the murder case. With Crane gone, is she technically next in line for the position? She isn't sure why she's questioning her ability to do the job. Maybe it's because everyone else is thinking she can't do it. But like she told Bluebeard, she's been doing this job unofficially for years now. That argument with Bluebeard really got her second guessing herself if she's right for this. Everyone seems to beat down on Snow for everything she does, when she's only trying to do the most logical thing. She can know understand why Crane is always pissed off all the time.

Since nobody liked how she was going about the situation, she left the office without a word and headed up to her apartment. She knew Bigby would soon follow her, to say how much of an asshole Bluebeard was and that she shouldn't listen to a thing he says. She knew what was at stake by being here, but she didn't care anymore. She knows that this isn't the most professional thing to do, but she can't keep these feelings all bottled up anymore. She needed a drink. She never drank often, but she found some whiskey that was hiding in the back of a cupboard. Grabbing a glass, she headed back to the sofa and poured the alcohol in the glass nearly filling it up.

She was about to take a swig of it, but she was interrupted by frantic knocking. That's probably Bigby. She slowly made her way to the door, and opened it. She was right. There he is, in his usual stance with one of his hands in his pocket.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, I was just about to have a drink. Since nobody likes what I'm doing, I'm sure they wouldn't care if I got drunk. Anyway do you want one?" She looked back at him.

Bigby could understand where Snow was coming from, but he didn't know why, but he accepted her offer for the drink. She grabbed another glass and motioned him to come over to sit next to her. It was awkward because Snow's couch wasn't the biggest so, when two people sat on it, they would be in close proximity. Bigby was practically trapped with Snow's smell; he couldn't get away from it. She filled the glass, the same as hers. She handed him the drink, her fingers lightly brushing his own. She took her drink, and took a mouthful of it. Her face showed pain as she had trouble getting the hard liquor down. Bigby did the same, but he had less trouble than her since he was a frequent drinker. They didn't say much as they continued drinking. Snow hasn't even finished her glass and she's already getting a little dizzy. Bigby however, was on his 3rd glass starting to feel the effects.

"Why do you do this all the time? I can't feel anything!" She slurred, while leaning on him.

He looked down at her, "Maybe that's why I do it. So I can't feel anything"

"So you can't feel this?" She started dragging her hands down his chest. Snow was surprised to find how plushy it felt underneath her fingertips. When she saw his bare chest back at the office, she tried oh so hard not to stare at his broad chest. While Snow was doing this, Bigby had his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. He was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing he let out a soft grunt.

She looked back up and purred in his ear "Obviously you can feel that."

Bigby had the look of lust in his eyes, and grabbed for her waist, and lifted her onto his lap.

"Can you feel that?" He growled. "That's what you do to me"

Snow knew what he was talking about. She could feel how hard he was underneath her. Plus all that was separating her from him was her underwear, since her skirt was riding up to her waist. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact she's had feelings for Bigby for years but she started moving atop his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pressed her forehead against his, and whispered, "Kiss me"

Bigby didn't know what possessed him, he knew that they shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't hold back, plus the alcohol wasn't helping a bit. In a swift movement, his lips latched onto her own. Snow moaned contently, while grabbing and stroking his hair. Bigby couldn't keep his hands off her at this point, and started to unbutton her jacket. Snow could see the trouble he was going through so out of lust she ripped it open. She then threw off her top, revealing her white lace bra. Bigby was them mesmerized by her. He couldn't believe that Snow was sitting atop his lap with no shirt on; pleading him. Snow started undoing Bigby's tie, and shirt, and soon enough he was bare from the waist up. He growled loudly and held onto her legs so they were wrapped around his waist, and carried her like this to her bedroom.

Both of them fell into a night of passionate love making…

* * *

**MORNING AFTER**

Snow could feel warmth throughout her body. Considering how hot it was she usually didn't sleep with a blanket, but the warmth she was feeling wasn't humidity. She was on top of Bigby's body, cuddling his chiseled chest; naked. It took her a second to realize why he was there. A wave of horror came over her face. _I slept with Bigby…_

She quickly got out of the bed, and wrapped a blanket around her. Not knowing what to do, she went to the window to get some air. H_ow could I just do that? I have a job to do. Now Crane is probably gone._ She regrets it. Not the fact that she slept with Bigby, Snow was quite happy about that. She regretted not doing anything about Crane. Even though they were both drunk, Snow was glad it happened. She looked back at her bed to find Bigby awake. He just had a smug smile on his face.

* * *

_**Next chapter might have a detailed story on their "passionate night"...maybe. Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Nothing At All

**Big Bad Wolf**

_S__eries of one-shots…maybe. Depends if I feel up to writing. Warning, this story will have quite a bit of sexual themes, so if you're easily offended I'd suggest leaving. This story is mainly focused on Bigby, and Snow White. And I'm going to just reference the game The Wolf Among Us, and not the actual Fables comics (I've never read the comics)._

_Detailed look at Snow and Bigby's night together… ;)_

* * *

**_SEXUAL CONTENT: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

"So you can't feel this?" She started dragging her hands down his chest. Snow was surprised to find how plushy it felt underneath her fingertips. When she saw his bare chest back at the office, she tried oh so hard not to stare at his broad chest. While Snow was doing this, Bigby had his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. He was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing he let out a soft grunt.

She looked back up and purred in his ear "Obviously you can feel that."

Bigby had the look of lust in his eyes, and grabbed for her waist, and lifted her onto his lap.

"Can you feel that?" He growled. "That's what you do to me"

Snow knew what he was talking about. She could feel how hard he was underneath her. Plus all that was separating her from him was her underwear, since her skirt was riding up to her waist. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact she's had feelings for Bigby for years but she started moving atop his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pressed her forehead against his, and whispered, "Kiss me"

Bigby didn't know what possessed him, he knew that they shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't hold back, plus the alcohol wasn't helping a bit. In a swift movement, his lips latched onto her own. Snow moaned contently, while grabbing and stroking his hair. Bigby couldn't keep his hands off her at this point, and started to unbutton her jacket. Snow could see the trouble he was going through so out of lust she ripped it open. She then threw off her top, revealing her white lace bra. Bigby was them mesmerized by her. He couldn't believe that Snow was sitting atop his lap with no shirt on; pleading him. Snow started undoing Bigby's tie, and shirt, and soon enough he was bare from the waist up. He growled loudly and held onto her legs so they were wrapped around his waist, and carried her like this to her bedroom.

Snow's bedroom was a heck of a lot nicer than Bigby's own. It wasn't anything too glamorous if anything it was just homie, and warm. The most luxurious thing that was in her room was her bed that had to have been a queen sized bed. It was stacked with many pillows and the satin blankets made it feel so cool and refreshing from the blistering heat and humidity they've been experiencing the past couple of days.

Bigby laid her down on the cool feeling sheets and ran his hands up and down her bare waist. Snow just sighed contently while wriggling as is hands went up and down her body. Soon they were at her back, and she could feel his strong fingers trying to unhook her bra. It seemed that he was having trouble, and she laughed.

"Who ever created this thing, I'm gonna kill them" He growled.

Finally he undid it and he slipped the straps of her shoulders, revealing her fully. Snow didn't seem to be too embarrassed, and just put her arms above her head. Giving him the 'go ahead' kind of deal. Bigby just gave her look that said 'You're killing me'. He reached up to cup his hands around one of them and massaged it, while he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She threw her head back and whimpered a moan, while threading her fingers through his hair. Snow felt like she was drowning with everything that Bigby was doing to her. It could've been the alcohol they both consumed, but she wasn't that drunk that she'd do something completely out of her league. Either was Bigby…maybe.

Bigby then had his mouth on her other nipple, and started trailing his fingers down her stomach to rest on the top of her skirt. His fingers were searching for her zipper, but couldn't seem to locate it. Snow laughed at him. He gave her an evil look and finally found it on the side of her waist. _Who the hell would put a zipper there..._ Once it was unzipped, he helped Snow shimmy out of it, and was now only left in her underwear.

"I guess you were telling the truth" he murmured.

She didn't know what he meant, but didn't think anything of it especially when he started trailing his fingers across her covered intimate parts. She breathed out a heavy moan, clutching at his toned back. She soon then felt his hands pull down her panties, and she was completely exposed to him, while he still had his pants on. She didn't feel self-conscious around him at all, since she trusted him so much. He then parted her legs, and leaned down ever so close to her nether regions. She could feel his hot breath on her, and she thought that she might cum just from him breathing on her. She prepared herself for what he was about to do.

He dipped his head between her thighs and started a slow lapping pace. Snow writhed from the sensitivity and tried to push his head away because of how powerful it was. She started moaning really loudly now. He then lapped at her faster now, and she thought that surely die from it. She cried out his name, roughly holding onto his hair. He then licked her from her clit to the end of her lips. This pushed Snow over the edge, and started bucking wildly against Bigby's face.

Snow could feel her heartbeat beating so fast. Bigby then came up to her level with a smirk on his face. She had a look of determination on her face and flipped him on his back and started unbuckling his belt, and yanked his pants down. To her immense surprise he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. She looked at him with questionable eyes.

"I don't like it constricted," he gruffly said.

Snow bit her lips, because of the size of Bigby. She ran her hand up and down his length very slowly. He groaned. She leaned down and blew on his hard length. She then whispered in his ear, "What a big cock you have" Bigby looked like he wanted to just take her right then and there because of the line she chose to say that.

She then took himself in her mouth and started sucking on him like a lollipop. Snow could hear him groaning out her name, while clutching the sheets. She put her hand on his lower abdomen trying to steady him but was no avail. He kept writing with pleasure as she continued to suck him off. Bigby didn't want to have his release just yet, so he gripped Snow's arms and flipped her on her back so he was now on top.

Giving Snow a questioning look, she nodded at him; knowing what she was agreeing too. He gripped himself and slowly eased inside her. He could feel Snow tense up, and kissed down her neck in a way to relax her. She breathed heavily, as his lips trailed down her, and his hips thrusting slowly. She clutched onto his back, trailing her fingers up and down. Impatient by Bigby's slow thrusts, Snow gave a hard thrust of her own; begging for him to go faster. He granted her wish. Bigby relentlessly thrust into her, and Snow's moans got louder and louder as they went on. She trailed her feet up his hairy legs only to wrap them around his waist to get a better angle. Her mouth was open, trying to catch her breath, all the while staring into Bigby's dark brown eyes. A powerful sensation then came about her, and started screaming Bigby's name to the ceiling, all the while Bigby groaned; almost roared out her own.

Bigby the collapsed on Snow absolutely exhausted. The next few minutes all you could hear was their heavy breaths. They didn't say anything, knowing none needed to be said…

* * *

_**Well I hope you all like this. I might do another chapter where Snow tells Bigby whose boss (wink-wink). But it really depends if I'm up for it.**_


	7. Smile

**Big Bad Wolf**

_Series of one-shots…maybe. Depends if I feel up to writing. Warning, this story will have quite a bit of sexual themes, so if you're easily offended I'd suggest leaving. This story is mainly focused on Bigby, and Snow White. And I'm going to just reference the game The Wolf Among Us, and not the actual Fables comics (I've never read the comics)._

* * *

**This is inspired by the new screenshot of Bigby and Snow. This might be a little short…**

* * *

When Swineheart left, Bigby felt that it was necessary to get a drink. But not that anyone blamed him. He did get shot several times. If anything he deserves a keg. As he grabbed a bottle, he offered Snow some, but she refused. She then crossed her arms, leaning against the wall staring into nothing. Bigby could see that she was contemplating the situation. Bigby came beside her and gave her a reassuring smile. Snow knew he was trying to calm her or help her feel at ease from the situation. She smiled back, knowing his actions.

"We'll figure it out, Snow" Bigby said.

"I know. But I feel that the situation is getting way out of control as the days go on" She told him, with worry in her eyes.

"What did Bloody Mary even mean by 'Long live the Queen'?" She asked. "I don't know if she means the Red Queen or the Queen of Hearts or…"

Bigby put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly, "One thing at a time, Snow"

He looked down at her chest and Snow thought that he was staring at her breasts but she realized she was still covered in Bigby's blood.

"Maybe you should go change." He suggested. "I don't think you'd want to be covered in my blood all day."

She laughed, but still had that look of worry in her eyes. It went silent for a minute or two till Snow spoke up, "When you got shot, I thought you…"

"I'm alright Snow. I just feel like shit. But what's new, y'know." He reassured her.

She turned to him, and gently put her hand on his bandaged chest. "Please, just be careful. Please…"

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to worry?" He asked with a smile.

"Too many…" And she left…

* * *

**_Sorry for this really short one. But I wanted to write something associated with this image._**


End file.
